Roses are Red, but so is Blood
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: When Bella for Pregnant in Breaking Dawn, the baby was fully human. Or so it looked. Thinking it was right for the baby they gave her up for adoption...but was it really the wright thing to do? Or where they unknowingly condemning her to Hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Roses are Red, but so is Blood**

**Book 1: Blood Moon**

_**Preface**_

**Dear Ms. Rosalee Crane,**

**We are saddened to announce that your adoptive Father, Micheal Richards, has been found dead. The cause of death was a single gun shot to his temple. Upon Investigating we found video's in the floor board of his closet. The videos showed horrifying images of what he did to you and the death of your boyfriend; Jason Russo and little sister, Julia Richards. **

**We here by pardon you from the crimes you were convicted of and wish for your forgiveness in our grievous mistake. Good luck with you new life.**

**Sincerely, **

**Special Agent St. Claire. **

**CSI Texas**

I growled low in my throat at the content of the letter. How dare they! After six fucking years they where trying to make amends with me? They had ruined my life, taken away my freedom. They had no Idea how close I had been to killing every human in my way to escape this hell, but even I had some morals. I was glade Richards was dead though, he had been the beginning of my hell and it seemed like he was the end of it as well.

I remembered everything that man had done to me like it was yesterday. I could close my dark brown eyes (Almost Black) and hear my screams, see the blood, smell it like it was meant for me to drink. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he sodomized me.

After six years they, the state of Texas was trying to ask for forgiveness like they had never put me here three days after my fifteenth birthday. I had been convicted of the murder of Jason Russo and Julia Richards, my only real family besides Maria. I had known who had killed them though, and I had told them but no one could believe that Judge Richards could do something so Hannis.

Now they knew, but I had still spent six years here. I looked up as my guard came into the cell, and grabbed my arms. I sneered as I felt the cold metal of the cuffs.

"Please Ms. Crane, don't make a fuss." He said and I jerked forward and hissed.

"Uncuff me and I'll show you 'fuss'." I spat and he sighed before leading me out of the cell and out of the compound. I smiled slightly as the fresh air hit my face and looked to see Blake, a older friend of Maria's standing beside his Mercedes. I jerked my hands from the guards as the cuffs came off and ran over to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"You look great Rose." He said and I smiled at the same time as him. For the first time in six years I used my lungs and breathed in the fresh air, the rain began at the same time as my eyes turned completely black from lake of nutrients.

"I'll take you to Maria." Blake said. Maria was the oldest Vampire of a Army type Coven. She became my first friend, she was the reason I was a full Vampire, she was the reason I knew what I was, the only thing that kept me alive.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I have just about finished chapter two of NCIS: New Moon and Witches Knight. So be on the watch for those to two updates. Hope you all like this new story. The actress I chose for Rose is one Emma Lahana, some may know her from Power Rangers Dino Thunder but the characters are completley different. I got the idea watching her newest, ok most recent movie, Alien Agent, it is a great movie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses are Red, but so is Blood**

**Book 1: Blood Moon**

_**Chapter 2: beginning of hell**_

**Seattle Orphanage: September 17th 2007**

"Do we have to? I don't want too..." A women with dark brown hair in waves down her back said. A taller man stood beside her. His hair was a unruly Bronze, and was one of the only things that shone in the night besides the pink bundle of blankets in his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella, but she's human...she'll never be able to live with a bunch of Vampires. Its for the best." He said and wrapped her in his arms. Bella dry sobbed and looked to the bundle in her husbands arms, and leaned forward to kiss the Baby's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Baby." She whispered and Edward sighed after following her example and rung the door bell. Five seconds latter a nun arrived and took the baby away. The only thing they gave her was a first name, Rosalee.

She wouldn't know this for years to come but she was named after the one person Bella never understood until that moment.

* * *

Three years latter Rosalee was adopted from the Seattle orphanage by a loving couple. Holly and Micheal Richards. Holly Juliet Richards was a native to New Mexico and Micheal was from Texas; They had found it hard to conceive a baby since their wedding three years before so they came all the way to Seattle to adopt.

The life of Rosalee Richards was bliss until Holly got pregnant against all odds. Everyone was shocked but happy, that was until she went into labor. The day Julia Valerie Richards was born, Holly Juliet Richards died. It was then that Micheal became a different person and started Abusing Rosalee. For two years he payed nanny's to look after the baby and Rosalee, only hitting her where it could be hidden from view.

After a year or two Rosalee was five years old and old enough to care for Julia herself. Rosalee was a meek girl after that, she knew her Daddy didn't love her any longer so she bottled up her emotions for only Julia too see. She no longer called him dad, she would only call him by his name. As Rosalee grew older Micheal refused to let her out of the house, and told everyone he was homeschooling them, and in a since he was. As he said, he didn't want 'stupid slaves'.

When she was 10 he finally let her go to school, but the abuse continued, and became sexual. She hated him and It was then she realized she was more graceful, beautiful, and she could read peoples minds, but she never told anyone, not even Julia.

It wasn't until she was 13 she met Jason, or Maria. She had suffered a particularly bad beating and had ran into the woods, after hiding Julia in a safe place. She collapsed from exhaustion and was attacked by a bear, but then the most beautiful women she had ever seen saved her.

The women had long black hair and red eyes, her skin was a similar color to her own and she stood at a good 5'5. Maria saved her, feed her venom for two years before she finally went through her transformation the day after Micheal Howard Richards Killed Jason and Julia. She had great control as a newborn and this saved the investigators from a gruesome death, but when she tried to tell them what had happened she wasn't believed.

* * *

**September 20****th****, 2002.**

"Is it true, Ms. Richards that you hated your father for giving so much attention to your younger sister?" The lawyer asked and I stared on blankly.

"Yes, I hate my Father, but not for reasons you think! He Abused me and Julia, Jason was my only escape from his hell." I cried but tears didn't fall from my eyes, that where a odd brown thanks to the contacts. I had always looked older then my 15 years, I could pass for a 20 years old if I wished.

The court broke out into whispers but I was shocked to see Micheal himself in the crowed with tears falling down his face. I snarled and tried to spring forward only to be restrained by the chains and guards, I could have fought but I didn't want to.

"Has the Jury come to a conclusion." The judge asked and one person stood and nodded.

"In the case of Rosalee Richards we find her guilty of man slaughter in the 1nd degree." He said and I gritted my teeth,

"Can I please make a request?" I asked as I looked into the judges face. Everyone gasped In shook and he nodded.

"May I have my name changed to Rosalee Kira Crane." I asked as the guards lifted me up, he nodded and slammed his hammer, that would be the last time for six years I'd see anything other then the compound and my cell.

* * *

Life for Rosalee Kira Crane, a name she fashioned for herself after her trial, wasn't all Butterfly's and Puppy's. During her time in the state prison she had to master the art of not feeding and going into blood lust, though a few guards have went missing over the six years.

During sunny days she would stay in her cell and write in her diary, but inside this diary was lyrics to songs she wrote, it was her escape from hell. Over the first four years she found she could hypnotize humans, as she learnt to call it. So once every two weeks she'd make the guard let her out and she'd go feed, at first it was humans she found on the streets but soon enough she had to hunt closer to the compound and she turned to bunnies and other small Forrest animals.

She'd send letters to Maria each month, and everyone in the southern army wondered why she just didn't leave. Truthfully Rose didn't even know, she figured it was her guilt about not saving Jason and Julia. In Rosalee's 21 years she never once asked for parole, she didn't ask for anything, but she was free now and she wasn't going to take her new found life for granted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses are Red, but so is Blood**

**Book 1: Blood Moon**

_**Chapter 3: August, 2010 ~ Blood Red Roses**_

**August 13th 2010 ~ Dallas Hospital**

Three year old Rosalee Richards ran around the front yard of her home. The house was typical, three stories house, with 7 bedrooms, a big kitchen and dining room. A living area, and a basement, and connected wine cellar. The house belonged to the young couple of Micheal Richards, a Texan Judge and Holly Richards originally from Mexico and a Doctor.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found." Cried Rosalee as she ran towards her family with something in her hands, it looked kinda like grass to Holly, until Rosalee was in front of her. She jumped up and screamed one hand clutching her huge stomach. Micheal laughed as Rosalee giggled.

"Rosa...put that down!" Holly yelled as sh winced. In Rosalee's hands was a small green snake.

"But mama, I want to keep him." She said and Micheal put a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Come on Rosie, lets put the snake done, maybe one day I'll by you a bigger snake." He said as he stood.

"You will do no such thing Micheal Howard Richards!" Holly yelled and stretched as her daughter left with her husband, Rose's Blond hair running down her back in curls. Her big Brown eyes glittering in the sun giving off a green tint. Holly caught her breath and clutched her stomach as she screamed and blood soaked her pants.

Micheal looked back as did Rosalee who screamed and he picked up Rosalee and ran over to Holly.

Holly screamed again and looked into her husbands Blue eyes, "The baby, save the Baby!" She muttered out and He ran Rosalee to the car and grabbed Holly and brought her to the car as well. Micheal looked at his wife who now sat in the passenger side of the car.

"Everything will be darling." He said and went to the other side and started the car. Everything would be fine, wouldn't it?

8 hours latter ~

"Daddy will Mommy be OK?" Rosalee asked as she clutched her doll in one hand against her chest. Micheal looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course, Mommy will be fine." he said and she nodded before falling asleep. Micheal stroked her blond curls that seemed to darken each day with these subtle brown/red highlights. Micheal closed his eyes and smiled as he thought of the family he was going to have, but he was pulled out by the doctor. The words he heard changed everything. On that day as he saw his wife lay dead with a gaping hole in her stomach Micheal Richards changed. In the future some would say the devil possessed him, others figured he'd always been like that.

**Three Years Latter ~ August 13 2013**

Rosalee held onto her three year old sister as she cried her eyes out. Her black hair in waves and her eyes a startling Blue. Rosalee had Blond hair in curls that had been cut recently, but badly. On side was longer then the other and on side only came down to her chin, the other just past her shoulders. It didn't matter though, no one saw the Richard children.

No one saw the bruises that graced their pale skins, no one saw the tears in their eyes. No one smelled their Blood like Rose did and no heard their screams. Rose glared at her father, or the man who called himself their father, as he sat in a chair in the corner setting up the tail tale video camera. The camera had been something he did since it began, sometimes she would hear him play it in his room, moaning.

"Yes, why don't you cry you little demons. Today is your birthday Demon 2....The day you murdered my wife." He hissed and Rose pushed Julia behind her as he came over with a trolley of knifes. He raised a eyebrow and pulled out a hunting knife with a butterfly effect type blade. Rosalee couldn't tale you what each one was named.

"Oh you want to protect you sister spawn? Well then you can have her punishment as well." He hissed into Rosalee's ear and plunged the knife into her spin, barely missing the spinal cord. It was torture was when the man had a medical degree to brandish along with his law degree it was bound to be painful.

He slowly pulled the knife out, careful not to hit anything to damage her permanently. Rosalee didn't scream but she did let out a pain filled moan. He laughed and slid the knife along the wound up her back, leaving a deep wound, one that would most likely scar.

"How does that fill? Your whore sister split my wife in the gut, how about I show you." He spat and hit her in the face making her fall back and scream as her wound hit the bed. Julia screamed as tears fell down her face and she stared defenseless at her father and sister.

"Jewels...hide." Rose whispered sure she would here her, but so did Micheal and he kicked her in the side, causing her wound to gush more blood. There was so much blood, it soaked everything and she was starting to get dizzy.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet bitch!" He said and she felt slashes at her stomach, and she screamed, her voice filled with pain. She was unconscious before she could realize it. When Rosalee awoke she was soar and hurting but her wounds where bandaged. She knew this was normal, Micheal didn't want them to die just yet. So before she could she would suffer through hell, but if it helped keep her sister safe she would continue doing so.

**Five days latter ~ 2013**

"You Bitch! How dare you steel from me!" Micheal yelled as he hit Rose over and over again. She couldn't take it any longer, she was hungry and she knew Julia was as well. So she had snuck up from the basement and stole some crackers. She didn't know he had surveillance in the rooms but she should have realized.

"I feed, bath and let you live under my roof and you steal from me? You'll never see the light of day if this keeps up." He yelled and Rose heard Julia scream and a plat go flying. She opened her brown eyes to see Julia on the floor bleeding from a cut on her head, he had thrown a plate at her. She wasn't surprised but she was angry, if only she could move. She wasn't healed from Mondays beating, and she knew her cuts had been reopened from the wet and pain filled hit from her back and stomach. Not to mention she could smell it.

"You are dead if I ever catch you up here agian. Understood?" He hissed into my ear and Rose nodded. She felt him kick me in the back for good messure and hoost me up ruffly. He opened the basment door and threw her down the stairs, Julia came down next, landing on top of Rosalee. She blacked out before she could feel the pain.

_**'I miss you Mommy'**_ Rosalee thought before she hit the ground. She really woundered what she done to deserve this life, what she had done to her real parents for them to not love her.


End file.
